catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TwiDye
Greetings! Welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thank you for choosing COTS! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Here are some Projects and Activities to do: :Project Chararts is where you can make character art for your cat that you have created. If you need any help with them use the Tutorials! :Mentor a User if you are new to COTS and want someone to help you out or "mentor" you, go here! There are many experienced Users there! :Story Board is where you can create stories for your character page that you have made! Checkout the Clan List to find out what Clans need some improvement. :Member's List check it out to see who else is here! Leave a comment if you want to OFFICIALLY join COTS! :D If you have any questions or need help please feel free to ask any Admin! Thanks You again for choosing Cats of the Stars Wiki! We hope you will stay and help COTS! ^_^ Hai Twi! 'Course you can join {Chararts]!!! Could you show me some of your skills? Create the following: She cat long haired: Golden Eyes: Blue Markings: scar along her back Do this and we'll see how good you are! Glad you could join, Twi! If you are still on and have any questions I will be back on in exactly 1 hour and 15 mins. (Starting at 9:00 my time) Welcome! Hai Twilight, I've seen you numerous times on WWiki Chat. It's nice to meet and you and welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! :D You can join whatever Project you like. Are you here to join officially? If so I shall add you to the Member's List ;D Anyways if you have any quesitions you can ask me or Moonstrike. Dappleheart♥ 04:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's no problem. Want to go on Chat? Moon well meet us there. Dappleheart♥ 05:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Ur on Project Chararts! Chat? 05:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Awh, okay. See you tomorrow. Bai. :D Oh and thanks for joining again(; Dappleheart♥ 05:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Helloo! Hey mine name is Oceanfeather(: I looove your name! Anyway welcome to COTS. Hope we can become friends! 21:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hehe(: Well, hope you like it! 21:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) At the top of the website there should be 'Cats Of The Stars' scroll over that, then go to tutorials. The last two should be helpful. 21:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Hai Twilight, You requested a Mentor and your mentor is Ivy. If you have any problems or questions you can ask me. Dappleheart♥ 23:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm your mentor! :D Hi, Twi! So, I'm an admin here, and I can really help you with anything, I know this wiki well. Glad I could be your mentor! :) 00:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Umm...sure. Where? Dappleheart♥ 22:54, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Uhh, what about the COTS chat? Is that okay? i'll be on there. Dappleheart♥ 22:57, January 12, 2012 (UTC)